Het Israelische leger
Algemene informatie In dit gedeelte van mijn site ga ik wat dieper in op het ISRAELISCHE leger, het israelische leger staat ook bekend onder de naam IDF, dit staat voor ISRAELI DEFENCE FORCE, de idf is opgericht in 1948. Toen het land Israel werd gesticht in 1948 was al gauw bekend dat het een sterk leger nodig had om zich te verdedigen tegen zijn buren, deze buren waren alerminst blij met Israel als buur. In hun ogen hadden de joden het land van de palestijnen afgepikt, als dit zo is laat ik in het midden. De idf is een sterk en machtig leger, ook al bestaat het eigenlijke leger uit maar 130.000 manschappen, maar het feit waarom het idf toch een tegenstander van formaat is is heel simpel. Het idf kan nl. binnen 48 uur! Met 400.000 mannen en vrouwen uitgebreid worden!! Verder is het idf prima in staat om gebruik te maken van hun eigen technologie en tevens om uitstekende wapens en voertuigen te maken, zoals de MERKAVA gevechtstank. Merkava gevechtstank Merkava betekent strijdwagen. De merkava* is een gevechtstank van israelische makelij en kan naast een bemanning van 4 een aantal van 6 tot 8 infanteristen meenemen of zijn munitievoorraad vergroten tot 84 granaten. Het is ook de enige gevechtstank in de wereld die dit kan. Maar ook gebruikt de idf bv buitgemaakt matriaal van russische makelij zoals de T-62, deze voertuigen zijn buitgemaakt tijdens de oorlogen tussen Israel en zijn buren. In 1948 was de eerste oorlog een feit, daarna in 1967 de 6-daagse oorlog en in 1973 de yom-kippoer oorlog. Over 1948 weet ik weinig te vertellen, zodra ik hier meer over weet zal ik dieper ingaan over deze oorlog. Stukje Geschiedenis In 1967 wilden Egypte, Syrie en Jordanie, Israel binnenvallen, de israeli's kwamen hier achter en vielen de luchtmacht van de drie landen aan, binnen de eerste dag had de israelische luchtmacht, de vijandelijke luchtmachten van alle 3 de landen uitgeschakeld.Vanaf dat moment hadden de israeli's het overwicht in de lucht en konden zich conentreren op de grondaanallen van de 3 buurlanden, aangezien ze grote verliezen leden en Egypte, Syrie en Jordanie ook begonnen de supermachten (Verenigde Staten en Sovjet Unie) grote aantallen matriaal te verschepen naar deze landen. De Sovjet Unie bevoorraade de arabische landen en de Vs Israel, tot de vn ingreep. Toen de "vrede" geregeld werd had Israel de Sinai van Egypte ingenomen tot aan het Suez kanaal en de Golan hoogte van Syrie veroverd. In 1973 tijdens de joodse feestdagen Yom-kippoer, vielen Egypte en Syrie onverwachts aan, Egypte viel aan over het Suez kanaal en Syrie viel binnen in de Golan hoogte, tevens had Egypte aan het Suez kanaal met behulp van de Sovjet Unie een beschermende gordel sam afweer rakketen opgebouwd, aangezien de israeli's ervan uit gingen dat ze net als in de 6-daagse oorlog de luchtmachten van Syrie en Egypte met gemak konden verslaan, kregen ze gigantisch op hun flikker. Tevens hadden de israeli's er niks van gemerkt dat de egyptenaren bezig waren geweest om een invasie uittevoeren net als van de syriers, tot het te laat was. Israel begon na de eerste aanvallen zo snel mogelijk het leger te mobiliseren en tegenaanvallen te ondernemen. De idf wist nl dat als de egyptenaren de Sinai heroverden en konden doorstoten en de syriers de Golan hoogte terugpakten, de isreali's weinig tot geen kans hadden om zich dan staande te houden. Dat de idf toch heeft gewonnen en de egyptenaren en syriers konden terugslaan heeft hofdzakelijk te maken met het feit dat de israeli's zich snel aanpasten en gigantisch goede wapens en wapensystemen hadden. In 1982 viel Israel Libanon binnen en is daar gebleven tot 2004. Het idf bestond in 2002 uit 130.000 manschappen. Tot zover de algemene geschiedenis van het idf. Hoe is het idf opgebouwd: Zoals hier boven al gezegd is bestaat het idf uit 130.000 manschappen in 2002, maar er zijn binnen 48 uur 400.000 mannen en vrouwen extra onder de wapenen te roepen, het israelische leger staat in de wereld bekend als het meest gemechaniseerde leger ter wereld. En bestond in 2002 uit de volgende eenheden, 3 territoriale en 1 thuisfrontcommando, met 3 operationele korpsen, met in totaal: PARAAT: 3 pantserdivisies 2 divisiehoofdkwartieren voor intifada-bestrijdingseenheden, op de westelijke jordaanoever en de gazastrook 3 regionale infanteriedivisiehoofdkwartieren voor grensverdedigingstroepen 4 gemechaniseerde infanteriebrigades, waaronder 1 parachutistenbataljon 3 artilleriebataljons Deze eenheden zijn aantevullen in oorlogstijd met de volgende eenheden: RESERVEEENHEDEN: 8 pantserdivisies 1 luchmobiele gemechaniseerde divisie 10 regionale infanteriebrigades Wat voor wapens en wapensystemen heeft het israelische leger eigenlijk: TANKS: NAAM AANTAL SOORT VOERTUIG centurion 800 tank m48a5 300 tank m60a1 300 tank m60a3 600 tank magach-7 400 tank ti-62 200 tank t-62 100 tank merkava 1-2-3 1.200 tank TOTAAL TANKS= 3.900 PANTSERS: NAAM AANTAL SOORT m113a1/a2 5.500 pantservoertuig nagmashot (centurion zonder koepel) 200 pantservoertuig achzarit, puma en btr-50p 200 pantservoertuig m2/3 halftracks 4.000 pantservoertuig ramta, rby, brdm 2 en fuchs 400 pantser verkenningsvoertuigen TOTAAL PANTSERS= 10.300 INFANTERIE (mortieren ed.): NAAM AANTAL SOORT 60mm 5.000 mortieren 81mm 700 mortieren 120mm 530 mortieren 240mm 240 mortieren 82mm b300 800+ ? 106mm m40a1 at 250 anti-tank wapens TOTAAL MORTIEREN= 7.520+ ARTILLERIE: NAAM AANTAL SOORT 105mm m101 70 houwitzer d30 122mm 100 houwitzer 130mm m46 100 houwitzer 155mm soltam m68/71 50 houwitzer m839p/845p 50 houwitzer 155mm m114a1 50 houwitzer 155mm soltam m46 100 houwitzer 155mm l33 150 houwitzer 155mm m109a1/2 530 houwitzer 175mm m107 140 houwitzer 203mm m110 35 houwitzer TOTAAL HOUWITZERS= 1.375 RAKETWERPERS: NAAM AANTAL SOORT bm21 50 meervoudige raketwerper lar160 160mm 50 meervoudige raketwerper mlrs 227mm 48 meervoudige raketwerper bm24 240mm 30 meervoudige raketwerper lar290 290mm 20 meervoudige raketwerper TOTAAL RAKETWERPERS= 198 LUCHTAFWEERGESCHUT: NAAM AANTAL SOORT zu-23 23mm 150 afweergeschut l70 40mm 150 afweeergeschut vulcan tcm20, m163, m167 20mm 850 afweergeschut zsu23/4 23mm 60 afweergeschut TOTAAL LUCHTAFWEERGESCHUT= 1.210 ANTITANKRAKKETEN: NAAM AANTAL SOORT tow 2a/b 300 antitank raket dragon 1.000 antitank raket at-3 sagger 500 antitank raket mapats 25 antitank raket TOTAAL ANTITANKRAKKETEN= 1.825 LUCHDOEL GESCHUT (RAKET) NAAM AANTAL SOORT stinger 250 antiluchdoel raket redeye 1.000 antiluchtdoel raket chapparel 48 antiluchtdoel raket TOTAAL LUCHTDOELGESCHUT (RAKET)= 1.298 TACTISCHE RAKKETEN NAAM AANTAL SOORT lance 20 tactisce raket voor de korte afstand jericho 10+ tactische raket voor de korte afstand TOTAAL TACTISCHE RAKKETEN= 30+ Zoals te zien is in de bovenstaande tabellen, is het idf een zeer gemechaniseerd leger, vooral in vergelijking met bv de kl. Waarom heeft het idf zoveel voertuigen? Om de dood simpele reden dat Israel totaal geen achtergebied heeft waar het leger op kan terugvallen (strategische diepte), hierdoor moet het idf het initiatief zo snel mogelijk overnemen en de aanval naar de vijandelijke gebieden brengen. En hoe kan je dat beter doen dan met een groot aantal tanks, pantsers en artillerie, met natuurlijk ondersteuning van de luchtmacht. Het idf maakt ook veel gebruik van special forces en is in deze type oorlogsvoering een van de leidende landen. Hieronder volgt een opsomming en een kleine beschrijving van de meest bekende special forces van de idf. Maar eerst de organisatie van de divisies en de aantallen voertuigen die bij deze divisies zijn ingedeeld. Pantserdivisies: paraat reserve 350 merkava of m60a3 tanks 350 350 merkava/ m60/ m48 of centurion tanks 450 m113a1/a2 pantservoertuigen 350 m113 pantservoertuigen 72 155mm m109 gemechaniseerd geschut 72 155mm m109 gemechaniseerd geschut 24 227mm mlrs/ 160mm lar160 raketwerpers De luchtmobiele divisie heeft geen pantservoertuigen in zijn bezit, maar deze voertuigen worden toegewezen indien dit nodig is. Bij de anti oproer divisies zijn 150 m48/ ti-62, t62 tanks en 200 btr50/ puma of m113 en m3 pantservoertuigen ingedeeld. De volgende aantallen brigades zijn ingedeeld bij de divisies: pantserdivisies (paraat) 3 2 pantserbrigades 1 artilleriebrigade 1 pantserbrigade (mobilisabel) 1 gemechaniseerde infanteriebrigade (mobilisabel) pantserdivisies (mobilisabel) 8 2-3 pantserbrigades 1 gemechaniseerde brigade 1 artilleriebrigade luchtmobieledivisie (mobilisabel) 1 3 luchtmobiele brigades anti oproerdivisies 2 4 gemechaniseerde brigades De speciale eenheden van de idf: PALSAR-eenheden: De palsar eenheden zijn zeer goed getrainde commando's, die zijn gespecialiseerd in verkenningen achter de vijandelijke linies en zijn ingedeeld bij de infanteriebrigades en pantserbrigades, zodat deze brigades altijd op de hoogte zijn van de best mogelijke informatie. AMAN: Dit is het korps veldinlichtingen en militaire inlichtingendienst van de idf en heeft een reeks speciale eenheden tot zijn beschikking, waaronder unit T'zasam, voor speciale verkenningsmissies in de palestijnse gebieden en unit 504, deze eenheid werft informanten en begeleid ze tevens. Ook heeft de idf een eenheid gestationeerd aan de israelisch egyptische grens genaamd mistaravim dit is een eenheid met israelische soldaten die op arabieren lijken, deze soldaten worden gebruikt voor infiltraties en geheime missies diep in Egypte. Een opvallend feit is dat deze soldaten tijdens hun missies niet te onderscheiden zijn van de lokale bevolking. SAYERET MATKAL: Deze eenheid is de voornaamste anti-terreurbestrijdingseenheid van Israel. De eenheid is opgericht in 1958, In 1974 kreeg de eenheid een opleiding van de britse SAS en de amerikaanse SEAL en DELTA eenheden. Sayeret matkal eenheden worden in Israel en daarbuiten ingezet bij operaties tegen terroristen. credits Geschreven door: Mano de Jong categorie:Geschiedenis